


(There's no cable in Aydindril.) We have to Make Our Own Entertainment

by serendipityxxi



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-04
Updated: 2011-08-04
Packaged: 2017-10-30 11:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipityxxi/pseuds/serendipityxxi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The kitchen staff at Aydindril have a betting pool going on the early morning sparring sessions. When the Mord Sith joined the Seeker and the Mother Confessor they were always sure of a good fight. But when it was just the Seeker and the Mother Confessor, well that was more entertaining than any of the First Wizard’s puppet shows. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	(There's no cable in Aydindril.) We have to Make Our Own Entertainment

Title: (There's no cable in Aydindril.) We have to Make Our Own Entertainment  
Pairing: R/K  
Wordcount: 1115  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: Not Mine, Don't Sue.  
Summary: _The kitchen staff at Aydindril have a betting pool going on the early morning sparring sessions. When the Mord Sith joined the Seeker and the Mother Confessor they were always sure of a good fight. But when it was just the Seeker and the Mother Confessor, well that was more entertaining than any of the First Wizard’s puppet shows._

 

“It’s that time,” Lena’s voice sang out as she breezed into the kitchens at Aydindril. The rest of the staff looked up, excitement in their eyes. “And, it’s just the Seeker and the Mother Confessor today,” she announced.

“Did they start already?” demanded little Bethany, she was the youngest at fourteen.

“No, I saw them leaving for the practice yard,” Lena answered as all eyes focused on Mathilda, the head cook.

She gave her staff an exasperated look and flapped a towel at them. “Go on then, it’s mostly the washing up that needs to be done now and that’ll wait.” The servants and staff at Aydindril had a running pool going as to who would be the victor in these daily training sessions. When the Mord Sith joined the Seeker and the Mother Confessor they were always sure of a good fight. But when it was just the Seeker and the Mother Confessor, well that was more entertaining than any of the First Wizard’s puppet shows.

Bethany made a high-pitched “eee” sound and hugged Mathilda hard before they were all dashing out of the kitchens, down the corridor, past the stables. Lena saw Bethany duck through the east door of the scribes room and rush out the west door with Neil Bowraker, junior scribe, in tow. By the time they made it to the open corridor on the southern side of the practice yard they were walking at the sedate, nonchalant pace of a pick pocket who doesn’t want to seem like he’s rushing anywhere.

Out in the yard the morning sun was creeping over the roofs of the buildings in long golden shafts of light that fell across the open courtyard below. The Seeker and the Mother Confessor were stretching, warming up for their sparring session. Kahlan put her right hand on her left shoulder and tugged to stretch the muscle. Richard stepped behind her and took hold of both her hands and tugged them gently over her shoulders. Kahlan turned her head to smile at him and Richard took the moment to whisper something in her ear. Whatever he said made her break out in peals of laughter, his eyes crinkled to match hers and Lena could swear the breeze on her cheek was caused by the sigh of their unseen audience.

Richard released Kahlan and they both picked up quarter staffs. Richard rolled his shoulders and shook out his arms while Kahlan waited patiently, the humour leaving her face replaced with determination. The pair moved until they were three feet apart and began to circle each other warily, both braced and waiting for the attack.  
Richard moved in first and Kahlan countered his overhand strike with ease, she replied with a jab to his mid-section that he nimbly blocked. She followed up the move with a swipe of the staff aimed at his knees that he leaped. Richard jabbed again and Kahlan ducked the swing neatly. Soon the clack of wood could be heard ringing out steadily in the enclosed courtyard, Kahlan’s hair spun out in a swirl of dark curls behind her as they moved about the courtyard.

Kahlan landed a rap to Richard’s knuckles that made him hiss. “What’s the matter Seeker? You need a nap?” she teased. Lena grinned, as always impressed that the Mother Confessor could hold her own against even the Seeker of truth.

It was Richard’s turn to smirk a few minutes later when he managed a poke to Kahlan’s unguarded right ribs. “You were saying something about napping, Mother Confessor?” he grinned and Kahlan’s eyes flashed. She backed him across the courtyard with a series of attacks that Richard hurried to counter. She smiled gaining confidence as he retreated and he snuck in a jab to her stomach with the end of his staff.

“You always leave your right side open when you’re not fighting with the daggers,” he scolded and the concern in his voice was obvious for all to hear.

“And you need to stop leading with overhand strikes regardless of what weapon you’re using,” she admonished, the conversation didn’t stop her from continuing their sparring match.

Richard had the grace to look abashed. “It feels natural,” he grumbled, as they danced across the yard.

Even their feet were in sync, his left moved back with her right, the stamp of their boots creating a counter rhythm to the beat of their staffs. Once more Kahlan went on the offensive and backed Richard right up to one of the pillars holding up the open corridor. Their sudden proximity caused all those hidden along the edges of the corridor to flee or pretend to be cleaning. Lena ran around to the windows in the building that faced the yard with Bethany and Neil hot on her heels.

Kahlan and Richard had their staffs between them; sweat breaking out on their foreheads as they both kept the other at bay. The true tension wasn’t in their arms though but in the looks they were giving each other, it was one of the most intense gazes Lena had ever observed. It was like the whole world had disappeared and they were the only two people who remained.

Richard broke the standoff by leaning over their staffs and planting a swift kiss on Kahlan’s parted lips. The staffs lowered and she broke away chuckling, a happy flush to her cheeks. “That was cheating, Richard,” she complained.

Richard grinned at her saucily, “If you want to win, you have to fight dirty sometimes.” His eyes were twinkling now Lena could see and Bethany was practically vibrating with pleasure.

“Cara’s becoming a bad influence on you,” Kahlan mock scowled as she stepped into him, her arms going around his neck as she kissed him this time. He nipped playfully at her lower lip.

“What do you say we call it a draw this morning?” he asked.

“It is getting late,” Kahlan mumbled against his mouth.

The pair parted reluctantly and returned their equipment to the stands then disappeared through a side door back into the Keep. They walked hand in hand right past the window Lena, Bethany and Neil had been hanging out of and the three scrambled to look busy. They had turned into the intersecting corridor but Richard’s voice carried back to the girl. “Do you think our audience lost any money on us this morning?”

Kahlan’s amused chuckle carried back to them but her response was too vague to make out.

Lena blushed furiously but Bethany looked ready to follow the pair right back to their rooms.

“Come on, let’s get back to work,” Lena ordered the scattered kitchen staff and they all reluctantly did.


End file.
